


Broken: Thea’s Phone Call

by chasethewind



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Redtoes challenged me to a drabble swap. Challenge accepted: Give me 2 paragraphs on what Thea thinks of Felicity after Felicity picks up Oliver’s phone in Broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken: Thea’s Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redtoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtoes/gifts).



This had been the umpteenth time she’d tried calling him. Her fear was becoming paralyzing. The last time they’d talked was right before their mother’s press conference. He’d hung up on her. Now, she was desperately searching for him, hoping he hadn’t been hurt… or worse.

“Hello?” It was a woman’s voice that answered, completely throwing Thea off. For a moment, she thought she’d dialed the wrong number, but looking down at her phone, it was definitely Oliver’s photo on the screen.

“Who is this?” Thea couldn’t keep the edge out of her voice. Some pretty awful scenarios had run through her head at that moment. What if Oliver was unconscious at the hospital? What if something else had happened to him? What if…? She tried her best to keep it together, but it just wasn’t working. She’d lost him once. The thought of losing him again, especially now that Walter was gone and her mother was in jail, made her hands shake and the tears well in her eyes.

“It’s Felicity. I’m a friend of Oliver’s,” the woman on the other end sounded comforting and sincere, but there was uncertainty in her voice.

“Where’s Ollie?” Thea demanded. She had so many questions and they came out in quick succession. “Why do you have his phone? Is he okay?” She didn’t know what to think at that moment.

“Yes, he’s fine,” Felicity finally answered. A rush of air left Thea’s lungs as she sank down on the edge of her bed in her room, the relief overwhelming her. “He’s back at the cottage resting.”

“The cottage?” Thea immediately interjected, shooting back to her feet as she grabbed her backpack and began to stuff things into it. Suddenly she remembered: The cottage where the family grew up before she was born. Their father had left it to Oliver in his will. The only reason she knew about it was that she’d overheard the conversation he’d had with their mother about going to revisit one of these days, something she had vehemently told him not to do.

“Wait, he’s in Astoria?” Thea added, stuffing a few day’s worth of clothes into her bag along with her tablet and chargers.

“Yes.”

“Tell him I’m on my way and I’ll be there soon.” Thea hung up before the woman on the other end had a chance to reply. Now that she knew where she was going, she bounded down the stairs and headed straight for Roy’s rusty old pickup. Thea was on the road minutes later, the GPS on her phone telling her where to go.

But the woman who answered was still on her mind. Thea knew Oliver had gone through several girlfriends after returning from the island. Hell, she’d met most of them, but Felicity had been a curve ball. The name sounded familiar. Maybe she’d heard it in passing one night. But why would he be so secretive about her? It didn’t make sense, and Thea was determined to find out who she was the moment she got to Astoria.


End file.
